


Come Back To Me

by butwhowouldbuythecupcakes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes/pseuds/butwhowouldbuythecupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a lot of feelings when Laura was possessed. This is how my broken heart tried to mend it self. Some angst but then wonderful fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

“Oh come now, Darling, don't be so morose you had to know this was coming. After William told me how you protected this...” The girl, Carmilla refused to think of her as Laura, gestured to herself and her face twisted into one of disgust. Every expression beat against Carmilla's heart, everything about her was wrong. “...human, I knew you had gone back to your less than desirable habits.”  
Carmilla tried to look at her in the face to not show weakness in the face of someone who had only ever been terrible to her since she escaped from that infernal coffin, but she couldn't. She couldn't look at those chocolate brown eyes and see the cold ice her mother had put there. Everything about her was wrong and foreign.  
She stared a hole in her shoe as she tersely responded, “This is still rather low, even for you, Mother.”  
Will snickered and she shot a glare his way. Only a few moments after she watched Laura fall and rise again as this he had walked in bolder than brass. She was counting the seconds until she could rip his throat out.   
Mother was about to speak when the door squeaked loudly and all heads in the room swiveled to look at the intruder. The bouncy curls of the bossy red head was the first thing Carmilla recognized and she groaned, as if this couldn't get any worse.  
“Laura, LaFontaine wants to have another dance par...” She stopped when she saw Will leaning menacingly against the wardrobe.  
Carmilla tried to send her the mental message to run but she saw something in the others eyes when she finally shifted her vision. Maybe the fire Carmilla had seen in LaFontaine that night of the research trip wasn't a one way thing in this pair. She had a split second to think. Mother maybe controlling Laura's body but it was still just Laura's body. If they could get the necklace off maybe...just maybe Laura would come back to her.  
“Get that necklace!” She yelled and point to it as she dove head long into Will the wardrobe cracking behind him. She managed to land a solid punch to his jaw and was about wrap a hand around his weaselly little throat when he pushed her off. She was listening carefully to the scuffle behind her and surprisingly it sounded like Perry was handling herself.   
“Will snapped his head up and muttered “Shit!” before running out the door. Carmilla was about to follow when she heard the one thing that could stop her in her tracks.  
“Carmilla...”  
It was her voice. The ice was gone and that warmth was back though it had the taint of fear. She spun on her heel and saw Perry helping Laura stand and holding the offending necklace at arms length with two fingers, like a smelly piece of laundry.buried  
Laura's eyes were clear and bright and before her brain could think of what to do she closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Laura's shoulders. She kept seeing her fall and lay limp against the desk and she stood there useless to help in any way but now Laura was back. Now she had her Laura back. She buried her face in the crook of Laura's neck and just inhaled further reassuring herself that this was Laura, this was the same scent that she left on her pillow and the t-shirts she stole to use as pillow cases. She was so engrossed she didn’t notice Perry slip out and close the door firmly behind her.  
Her arms were shaking but she didn’t let them loosen even as she felt her throat constrict. She hated that she couldn't cry at times like this. Her body still reacted the same but she just couldn't make the tears. When she felt the small arms wrapping around her back and a hand soothing the muscles of her back she froze.   
She had only been this close to Laura two other times. Once she had been so full of anger at her mother and the situation that she bit her, which she still hadn't fully forgiven herself for. The other time was when they had danced and she had wanted so badly to close the distance and kiss her when she was giggling and smiling, but LaFontaine had just gone missing and it wouldn't have been right, so she didn't. Now she had Laura, her Laura, smiling happy naive reckless Laura in her arms after she thought she had lost her just like Ell.   
She pulled her face from where she had been semi-nuzzling Laura's collarbone and looked at her for the first time and her face made Carmilla gulp. She was smiling and her eyes were again bright and full of stars again. She leaned forward without thought, not wanting to think anymore; not wanting to take anymore chances, and pressed her lips to Laura's.  
The kiss was light. The barest brushing of lips but it sent electricity through Carmilla's entire being. She was about to pull away when Laura's hand wound it's way into her hair and she lifted up on her tip-toes just slightly to solidify the contact between their lips. Laura was kissing her back, she hadn't expected this. Laura had always been so oblivious to her flirting except for that one time she was trying to lure her in, but she didn't count that.  
She found herself losing herself in the small touches and caresses. She had never dreamed that Laura would let her this close. She deepened the kiss and found the spark she had felt only intensified to a soft burn that should have terrified her but right now all she wanted was to stoke the flames.  
She gently ran her hand over the elaborate braid in Laura's her until her hand was cradling her neck and she traced the curve of her spine with her other hand. Every move she made Laura seconded with one of her own. One hand was still buried deep in Carmilla's curls while they other traced her jaw.  
They broke and Laura gasped and leaned her head on Carmilla's shoulder.   
“So, I take it that’s what you wanted to do before the unscheduled...visit?” Laura said into her shoulder and Carmilla couldn't help but giggle. She just giggled, what had this tiny girl done to her.  
“Something like that, Cupcake,” She said and stepped away and she immediately ached to have Laura next to her again.  
She spotted the yellow pillow, the silly thing that had gotten through days of nightmares and worrying about what girl would be her Mother's next victim. She grabbed it and threw it on her bed and flopped down her body suddenly sagging after the exhausting day she had just had.   
“Hey, Carm...” She lifted her head and turned to see Laura standing still in the same spot and looking intensely at the floor.  
“Sorry, Creampuff, I'm in need of some serious shut eye after today's craziness,” she shifted and put her face back in the pillow until she felt the weight of someone sitting next to her.   
She looked up and Laura was looking longingly at her.“Do you mind?”   
She smiled wide and rolled over and with out any other prompting laid down and curled into Carmilla's side.  
“I never mind being close to you, Sweetheart,” she winced at the pet name remembering that her mother had used it so recently, “Sorry...”  
“It's okay,” Laura said and curled tighter against her and nuzzled her head under Carmilla's chin. “Carm...not that I mind, like at all, but why did you kiss me just now? Especially after what I just did and said with that necklace on?”  
She thought and knew the answer immediately, “Because I could tell immediately that it wasn't you and all I wanted was for you to come back to me. When you did I didn't want to ever lose you again without having this chance.”  
Carmilla hugged Laura closer and dropped an kiss to the crown of her head. Her mother was still out there and there was definitely no way to argue that she wasn't on the good side now. She didn’t want to be on any other side though. For right now she had Laura and she would be okay with that till the next big bad came along. She felt herself slipping into sleep but she fought it not wanting to lose a second of Laura in her arms like this.  
“Carm...go to sleep. I am not going anywhere.” To punctuate her statement she pushed herself up and press those perfect lips to Carmilla's softly before settling back into her chest. She let her eyes close and she drifted to sleep with a smile on her lips as she focused on Laura's breathing and her ever present heart beat.


End file.
